


even in this wandering maze

by kihyuks



Series: jooheon poly bingo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Multi, Polyamory, Statues, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: jooheon asks his boyfriends, hyunwoo and hyungwon, to explore a maze with him.they get lost, of course.





	even in this wandering maze

**Author's Note:**

> for the **maze** square.
> 
> i’m posting this off my phone if you see typos pls just lmk and i’ll fix them on my laptop later!!!! once again idek what this is but. it was fun to write so hehe

“Why are we here?” Hyungwon complains as he plants himself on the worn, dusty ground.

“Bonding,” Jooheon replies. He holds up his map and twists it around as he tries to figure out where in the maze exactly they are and therefore which direction they need to go.

“Uh, honey, you know I love you and want you to do whatever makes you happy, but doesn’t a map defeat the purpose of a maze?” Hyunwoo asks carefully. Jooheon knows he’s afraid to upset him.

Jooheon sighs and gives up trying to use the map. He has no idea where they are. “Yeah, but you know the legend of the maze. I don’t want us to be trapped in here forever.”

“Where did you even get a map of a maze, anyway?” Hyungwon mutters.

Even though Jooheon is pretty sure Hyungwon wasn’t actually asking for an answer and didn’t think Jooheon would hear him, he answers anyway. “My friend—you know Kihyun? My roommate from uni, yeah—anyway, he came in here with his boyfriends once and they drew a map to make sure they could find the exit.” Jooheon picks up the map again and stares at the lines, trying to make sense of them. 

No matter how much he twists and turns the map, he just can’t seem to make sense of it.

“Give it here,” Hyunwoo offers, his hand held out.

Jooheon sighs and hands the map over. If anyone’s going to figure out where they are, it’s Hyunwoo. Jooheon had kept the map in his pocket at first, wanting to experience the maze as it should be, but they’d ended up wandering for _hours_ and he really just wants to leave at this point. His stomach is starting to grumble and his feet are hurting and as exciting as the idea of finding the ancient statue in the centre of the maze is, Jooheon really just wants to go home at this point.

He sits himself down on the floor with Hyungwon (even though he really doesn’t want to dirty his new trousers, but his feet just hurt that much) and rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I dragged you out here,” he whispers. 

Hyungwon gently kisses the top of Jooheon’s head before resting his cheek against his head. “It’s not your fault that stupid legend is apparently true and now we’re stuck in here. But hey, at least I’m going to die with my two favourite people.”

Jooheon lets out a laugh. “We’re not going to die. Don’t be dramatic.” He lets his eyes slip closed, his exhaustion catching up to him, and thinks about the legend of the maze that had always intrigued him so much.

It’s always been a local legend that the maze is cursed. No one really knows where the story of the curse originated, and everyone’s version is always a little different, but everyone Jooheon’s ever met who’s ventured into the maze has said they’d never return. None of them have ever explained what it is that makes them say that. It’s always made Jooheon curious, but he’d never even thought to actually enter the maze until Kihyun had done so and told him that it wasn’t bad like everyone said. It was just a normal maze. So, Jooheon begged his boyfriends to come with him (which they easily agreed to because, really, who could say no to Lee Jooheon?) and that leads them to right now, lost in the maze.

“I think it’s this way,” comes Hyunwoo’s voice, forcing Jooheon to open his eyes again. 

He yawns and stretches then pushes himself up off the ground before holding out his hand to pull Hyungwon up too.

“Let’s go find this statue, then,” Hyungwon says without an ounce of excitement in his voice.

* * *

They still haven’t found the statue at the centre of the maze.

“What’s the point in having a map if it doesn’t help?” Jooheon complains. He knows it was his idea to come in the maze, but he’s just so done with walking through the hedge walls only to end up at yet another dead end.

“Give me the map,” Hyungwon requests and holds his hand out to Hyunwoo. “You’ve both tried and couldn’t get us there so now let the master show you how it’s done.”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes fondly but hands over the map anyway. Hyungwon thanks him with a peck on the lips and then is marching off with confidence, leaving Jooheon and Hyunwoo rushing to catch up to him.

When Hyungwon slows back down to a normal walking pace, Jooheon reaches out his hand to Hyunwoo’s and laces their fingers together and then swings their joined hands back and forth with a giggle.

Hyunwoo looks over and gives him a warm smile. “You’re adorable, you know?”

“I know,” Jooheon agrees, a cheeky grin on his face.

Hyungwon comes to a halt in front of them and Jooheon bumps right into his back. Before he can ask why Hyungwon stopped walking, he turns around, a pout on his face, and asks, “Am I adorable?”

Jooheon reaches out his free hand to pinch Hyungwon’s cheek. “Very.”

Hyungwon smiles, pleased like a child that had just been given some sweets. “The statue should be just up ahead, by the way,” he comments casually. 

“Really?” Jooheon stands on his toes to try and see over the hedge, but he’s too short. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, the map says so.”

Jooheon doesn’t completely trust the map, but if Hyungwon’s so sure it’s right then Jooheon will believe him.

And it turns out Hyungwon is correct. Just around the corner is a huge opening and right in the centre a podium.

A podium with a missing statue.

“Are you kidding?” Jooheon whines. “We made it all the way here and the statue’s gone?”

Before Jooheon can even begin to feel true disappointment, a voice speaks behind the three of them and Jooheon nearly jumps out of his skin.

He whips around to see a man standing there smiling sheepishly at the three of them.

“Hi, I’m Hoseok.”

Jooheon doesn’t reply, too flabbergasted to even try to formulate a response. Neither Hyunwoo nor Hyungwon reply, either. 

Hoseok takes a step closer to them and holds out his hand, which Jooheon warily shakes before Hyunwoo and Hyungwon do the same.

“I’m, um, actually the statue.”

Jooheon blanches.

“You’re a statue?” Hyungwon asks, his jaw dropped slightly. “How is that possible?”

“Well, it’s complicated. It’s because of magic is the simplest explanation.” Hoseok rubs the back of his neck as he walks back over to the empty podium. “No one’s meant to know I’m able to move and talk, but I thought you’d be lost forever and never make it here so I was relaxing—being a statue is exhausting, y’know?—and then you turned up.”

Hoseok steps up onto the podium and all at once his body transforms into pure, white marble.

Jooheon stares at the statue that only moments ago was speaking to them. “What the fuck.”

“So,” Hyungwon starts, clapping his hands together, “how about we go home, build a pillow fort, cuddle in it and forget this ever happened?”

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Hyunwoo agrees.

As they start to follow the map back to the exit of the maze, Jooheon takes one last glance back at the statue in the centre.

Hoseok winks at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments appreciated :3
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)


End file.
